


Morning Rituals

by VirginiasWolf



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Multi, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiasWolf/pseuds/VirginiasWolf
Summary: Mornings are Eve's favorite time of day.





	Morning Rituals

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a bit of an experiment for me because it deals with Eve reflecting on several incidents instead of a specific event happening, so please comment if you enjoy it.

The magical hours between four and seven in the morning are always Eve Baird's favorite time. Immortals don't technically need to sleep in the night, but sleep is warmth and a chance to recover from the events of the day. Early morning represents the tenuous moments between sleep and activity. Librarians, no matter what generation, rarely arrive before eight and Eve uses those precious moments to ready her body for what is to come.  
Some mornings she tries to creep out of bed unnoticed. It's hard, if not impossible, to go unnoticed by both the world's greatest librarian and the greatest fictional criminal mastermind, but on such mornings Eve rarely gets more than a raised eyebrow or a mumbled insistence that she stays in bed.   
However, some mornings she tries to recruit her companions into her morning rituals. There are of course moments when it all goes exactly as planned for her and at least one of the men joins her. Flynn usually spends the majority of those workouts grumbling about how Charlene never expected Judson to know how to box, but there's always a playful glimmer in his eyes that tells her he's actually having a good time. James is always cockier, insisting that he can easily take her down if only to purposely get her worked up. No matter how many times this happens she always falls for his taunts and those sessions usually end with the two of them in a tangle on the floor.  
There are also mornings where the two men aren't content to let her leave bed for her morning workouts though, and they conspire against her. Eve always sleeps in the middle of the bed, and on these mornings the moment she sits up in bed, her partners will begin to fight her on rather or not she should be doing so. It's never a serious argument though, and Eve soon finds herself worn down and giggling like a schoolgirl even as she tries to maintain her composure.   
The moment she's almost worn down she'll feel arms wrapping around her waist from behind. Somehow, it's always James behind her on these mornings and he pulls her back onto the mattress swiftly. Before she can even attempt to free herself from his grip he always snuggles against her and presses a stubbled cheek against her face before whispering in her ear. Of course, the moment she's pleasantly distracted is always when Flynn provides the second attack, moving in not quite close enough to smother his partners, but definitely close enough that Eve can definitely feel the heat of both men's bodies.  
In these moments Eve always forgets all the pain and chaos associated with the library and feels only warmth and safety, and no matter what happens next all she can think is that she truly does love mornings.


End file.
